


No great wisdom can be reached without sacrifice [C.S. Lewis]

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [137]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Set immediately after 05x08 “Famous Last Words”
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	No great wisdom can be reached without sacrifice [C.S. Lewis]

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/615388353099186176/no-great-wisdom-can-be-reached-without-sacrifice) on tumblr

Jamie had been careful to not draw his family’s attention to Roger’s attendance at supper. To not ask Roger to speak, even though Claire had whispered in his ear that Brianna had told her he could. To keep the conversation on safe topics - Ian’s impressions of the land he and Roger had surveyed, Fergus’ update on the latest batch at the whisky spring, Claire’s recounting of how Adso had bravely caught six mice in her surgery just since Monday.

For his part, Roger - sitting at Jamie’s right hand - had cleared his throat, and rasped a request to say the blessing.

All heads at the table had bowed - save Brianna’s and Jamie’s, and they exchanged an excited smile.

So Roger had added his own comments during Ian’s description of the land they had surveyed. Brianna and Fergus had asked him some questions here and there. He’d even cracked a smile as Marsali recounted Jem and Germaine’s latest antics.

Something was clearly amiss with Ian - that much was obvious. But the lad would speak about it when he was ready to. And tonight, the Fraser/Murray/MacKenzies would celebrate the return of Roger Mac’s voice.

With supper finished and the dishes all cleared away, Jamie brought out the small earthenware cups Claire had traded for, and poured everyone a dram of his own whisky.

“What are we celebrating, Da?” Brianna arched one red eyebrow, swirling her whisky thoughtfully.

Jamie looked across the table at his wife - his heart.

“Many years ago, when I was a very young man, I made a choice to do something for someone I loved more than life itself.”

Claire’s chin trembled, but she kept her eyes locked on his.

“I made a sacrifice of myself. I endured a great test. And for a long time afterward, I wasn’t myself.”

Fergus’ eyes flashed - watching both Jamie, and Claire, and Brianna. Brianna met his gaze, nodded once. Fergus sat up a bit straighter.

“Everyone here at this table has endured a great test. Some of us, more than once.”

Below the table, Brianna’s free hand squeezed Roger’s.

“It is difficult to remember the life you once knew. Because that life is gone forever. But I promise you - my children…” he swallowed, throat suddenly thick, watching Claire’s eyes glisten with tears.

“My children, gathered here with me tonight - I promise you, that you will endure your test, and come out much stronger on the other side. Because we have each other as strength.”

Now his eyes rested on Ian - a son of his heart, his eyes clouded with trouble.

“Because we love each other. We want the best for each other. And we want to live to see our tomorrows.”

Jamie raised his cup. “Had it no’ been for you, Claire - your stubbornness, and the selfless love you bear for me - none of us would be here tonight.”

She raised her own cup, smiling through her tears.

Jamie Fraser, laird, father, grandfather, uncle - sat up a bit straighter. “Can ye no see, my sons and daughters - that a time like this gives each of us so much to live for?”

Roger coughed, and raised his cup. “To family,” he rasped.

Brianna, Ian, Fergus, and Marsali raised their cups. Clinked them with Roger’s and Jamie’s and Claire’s.

“Amen,” Marsali breathed.

Ian downed his whisky, and rubbed at his face, and finally didn’t flinch as Brianna lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.


End file.
